the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael
Azrael is the first Archangel, one of the most perfect creations of God and the leader of the Watchers . Biography Birth Azrael is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Archangel and is born before the other creations of God but after the Seraphims, he was created, like all the Archangels, to serve as generals in God's army, he became, just after his birth, Samael's Protégé like Samael was for Death . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Azrael helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Azrael is happy when God created the other Angels, he is very happy when the Masters of Purgatory are created, he bow very early when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Azrael was one of the Angels against Helel, he is promoted at second of Michael . The Second Heaven Civil War Azrael fight against Nachiel and is almost destroyed by him . Personnality Azrael is compassionate and kind with Angels, he don't hate demons but don't like them either, he hates the Archdemons and especially Mephistopheles, he loves God and like the humans . Powers * Angel Physiology : Azazel is the sixth angel . ** Archangels Physiology : Azrazel is the first archangel . *** Super Strength : Azrazel is the sixth strongest angel in all existence . *** Flight : Azrael have big wings, his wings are blacker than ink, he can make them dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Azrael can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Azrael needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Azrael lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Azrael has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Azrael can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Azrael is, now, the fifth most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Azrael is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Azrael is weaker than his siblings . * Archangels : Even if they have to being all against him to kill him, Azrael is vulnerable to his younger siblings. * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Azrazel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill Azrael with difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill Azrael with difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Azrael because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Azrael can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Azazel's Sword' : Azrael can be killed by Azazel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Azrael can be kiled by Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Azrael can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe' : Azrael can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . * 'Ramiel's Sword' : Azrael can be killed by Ramel's Sword . * 'Betzalel's Sword' : Azrael can be killed by Betzalel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Israphel's Sword' : Azrael can be killed by Israphel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Archangel Swords''' : Azrael can be killed by Archangel Swords . Trivia His name means "Help of God" . Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Strongests of Specie